Juegos
by asdf42
Summary: Twoshot. LxLight. Pequeño esbozo sobre la relación entre el mejor detective del mundo y el mayor asesino.
1. L

**Tí****tulo**: Juegos

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: LxLight muy muy angst.

**Genre**: Romance, angst.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una volada mental, conste que lo he dicho.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Atraparás a Kira, es lo que llevas pensando desde que entraste en el caso. Lo atraparas, tienes todo lo necesario para hacerlo. Incluso un sospechoso.

_Yagami Light._

Hijo inmaculado, estudiante modelo. Hermoso e inteligente. Demasiado perfecto, piensas. Demasiado perfecto como para no tener nada que ocultar. Los seres así no existen, y tú te encargaras de probarlo.

Atraparás a Kira y bajarás de su pedestal a Yagami Light.

Lo observas por las cámaras. En su interminable actuación. Ríe y bromea con su madre y hermana. Termina sus deberes, estudia. Se acuesta temprano y es un ejemplo de responsabilidad.

Demasiada responsabilidad en un adolescente de sólo diecisiete años. Claro que es un genio, y para jóvenes anormales tienes tu propio caso ¿no?

Pero esto no está sobre ti. Esto está sobre Kira. Y sobre tu sospechoso.

Lo observas, mientras duerme, mientras se baña, mientras come, mientras estudia. Y nunca hay falla, nunca hay duda en su cara, nunca hay frustración. Siempre apacible, siempre.

No logras pruebas incriminatorias. Debes sacar las cámaras, no lograste demostrar nada a nadie.

Salvo a ti.

_Yagami Light no existe, es sólo una fachada._

* * *

Calificaciones perfectas.

Nada menos de lo que esperabas de Kira.

Y de ti.

Das el discurso junto a él, sabes que los demás te miran raro. Pero no te importa, nunca te ha importado. Eres mejor que cada uno de ellos, y lo sabes. Sólo el que está a tu lado puede hacerte competencia. Pero lo vencerás en su propio juego.

_**(Soy L)**_

No puedes ver su mirada, pero sientes –casi palpas- su corazón bombear más rápido y su respiración entrecortada. Claro que si no fuese Kira quizás también tendría aquella reacción.

Te da la mano y dice que te admira. Dice que te admira y que ojala atrapes a Kira. Lo ves en sus ojos, ves los cálculos que hace en su cabeza. Sabes que la presión que debe estar sintiendo es asfixiante.

Pero es demasiado perfecto como para demostrarla.

Las próximas semanas, son sólo juegos. Juegos mentales, tu eres el gato y él el ratón. Fingen ser amigos, fingen ser grandes compañeros, buscando cual de los dos tiene una mejor máscara.

_Eres el gato y él el ratón_. Y en el primer paso en falso que de cualquiera de los dos, el juego terminará.

Que bueno que tú nunca te caigas.

* * *

Aparece un nuevo Kira. No tan perspicaz como el primero –_Light_- pero aún peligroso. Con tu propio sospechoso intentan encontrarlo, atraparlo.

No lo logras. Quizás en esa pequeña batalla Yagami Light te ha ganado.

Pero eres tú quien después encierra a Misa Misa.

Y es él mismo quien viene contigo –ustedes- para que lo confines.

_**(Es posible que yo sea Kira.)**_

¡Cuánto descaro!, no es posible, es verdad. Él es Kira, no es una probabilidad, es un hecho. No tienes pruebas, pero ahora las tendrás.

Mantienes tu rostro estoico. El juego debe seguir.

_Y seguir, y seguir._

Lo encierran por más de cincuenta días. Atrapado, torturado. La presión para él debe ser inaguantable.

Todos los días te lo grita. _Soy inocente._

Pero no lo es. Desde el séptimo día sus ojos se han suavizado, han perdido el aire calculador. Pero es Kira. Es Kira y aunque su rostro grite inocencia, su alma ya esta marcada con la culpabilidad.

Finalmente, después de la última prueba, no tienes más remedio que liberarlo. Bajo tu mando, claro.

Las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana juntos. Unidos por una cadena.

_Y el juego_. Aún eres el gato y él el ratón.

Su cara puede ser más amable, su personalidad más correcta. Pero es Kira. En un pasado, en un presente, en un futuro. No tiene importancia, tú eres la justicia y tú lo llevaras a su fin.

* * *

No puedes evitar sentirte cómodo con él. Con el asesino. Con la persona que está planeando tu muerte.

Pero…

… es tan como tú. Es tu igual. Si hubiesen estado en el mismo bando, quizás habrían podido ser amigos, piensas.

Pero quizás nunca hubieses conocido al verdadero Light. Al que ingenuamente desprecia a los que no son como él, al que odia perder, al que su orgullo es otra parte de su persona. Tú lo sabes, porque eres igual.

Y sientes en un rincón de ti, algo que pensabas no tenías. _Miedo_. Yagami Light es como una versión diferente de ti. Es tan parecido, para a la vez tan diferente.

Y mientras te habla, mientras te convence de que atraparan a Kira.

No puedes evitar el leve pesar, de saber que cuando todo termine él ya no estará aquí.

La justicia se encargará de ello.

_Tú._

* * *

Cuando está durmiendo no puedes impedir mirarlo fijo, él sabe que siempre lo haces. Después de todo es tu trabajo ¿no?

Tan tranquilo en su pocas horas de sueño. Tan joven… el pensamiento viene solo a ti, tan joven. Apenas dieciocho años, con toda una vida por delante. Tan brillante. _Pero es un asesino._

Y te enojas, te frustra el saber que ha arruinado su vida por un sueño infantil.

Pero no te importa más allá de eso. Serás tú después de todo quién lo despierte.

Eres el gato y él el ratón en éste juego maldito.

Los dos concordaron las reglas, recordando ser Kira o no.

Eres L, y nada cambiará eso.

Light se mueve intranquilo en su sueño. Con respiración entrecortada nombra a su padre y despierta agitado. Te ignora y vuelve al trabajo.

Eres L, y nada cambiará eso. Ya has llegado demasiado lejos como para rectificar.

* * *

Ahora has nombrado con una palabra la sensación que te deja Yagami Light.

_Atracción._

Simple y clara. Y no te sorprende. Al fin y al cabo, sólo una persona como Light podría despertar tu interés total. Solo un espejismo de ti mismo podría estimularte.

Estás encadenado a él. De forma psíquica y física.

El juego que tanto han jugado tiene una nueva luz.

Aún eres el gato y él el ratón.

Mientras están juntos, sientes el poder. Sientes el control de tener debajo de ti a Kira. De tener control sobre Kira. Y no sabes si el placer es por el propio acto o por la epifanía de tu realización.

_Nunca te ha interesado el control. Siempre lo has tenido._

Y una parte de ti sabe que sí tienes el control, también es porque Yagami Light no quería subir tu nivel de suspicacia. Pero lo ha hecho.

Sucumbes con un nombre en tu boca mientras tu visión se descolora y sientes por unos instantes que el cielo existe.

Light no dice nada. No tienes nombre después de todo.

Y esto siempre ha sido un _juego_. Nunca ha estado sobre nada más.

Light se aleja y reposa, tu igual. Pronto volverán al trabajo y a la rutina.

Nunca hablan de lo que hacen. Ambos saben que era una posibilidad después de más de tres meses encadenados.

Y Light también se siente atraído por ti. Quizás por eso la leve culpabilidad que tienes después de gritar Kira, cada noche.

* * *

Su relación es tan pragmática como cada cosa en sus vidas.

Detective, sospechoso y compañeros de cama. La rutina la saben de memoria: levantarse, bañarse, trabajar, comer, dormir, _follar_.

El juego aún sigue.

Nunca ha terminado. Y nunca ha estado sobre algo más.

Pero cuando su mano roza la tuya, no evitas repetírtelo rápidamente. Intentando convencerte.

No puedes tener apego emocional hacia Yagami Light. Eso sería firmar tu sentencia y su triunfo.

Y esa noche prefieres cerrar los ojos que ver los de Kira. No quieres saber lo que podrías ver. Tienes miedo de que para Yagami Light esto dejara de ser un juego.

* * *

_**(Mientras estemos unidos, es evidente que moriremos juntos)**_

Tanta pasión, tanta seguridad en su voz. Prefieres no mirarlo porque sabes la verdad. Puede que no sea Kira en el momento, pero cuando lo sea…

Esto siempre ha sido un juego, y que para él haya dejado de serlo no significa que para ti también. Pero sus palabras, por un instante desearías que fueran verdad. Pero es solo un instante.

Te pide que lo veas a los ojos, te pregunta si son los ojos de un asesino.

¡Y no lo son!, tienen tanta esperanza, tanto fuego, tanta inocencia. Son tan claros. Pero lo ves, en el fondo, reflejando los tuyos propios. Y lo ves, Kira está ahí. Lo quiera o no.

Terminan como siempre, golpes y patadas. Es Matsuda quien los separa, aunque saben que no habría sido necesario. Después de esto algo ha cambiado entre ustedes.

Pero las reglas del juego siguen igual.

* * *

La última noche que están juntos, no sabes que será la última. Pero el ambiente es más melancólico que otras veces.

Todo es igual, pero cuando culminas ves sus ojos, y te reflejas. Y ves tantas cosas. Ves un futuro. Ves una vida. Ves sueños perdidos. Ves bajo el cinismo de tu propio carácter. Y lo ves a él. A Yagami Light. _No a Kira._

Y mientras tocas la fina línea que separa la realidad de lo maravilloso. Y pronuncias por primera vez su nombre.

_**(¡Light!)**_

_No __Kira._

Ambos terminan. Jadeando. Buscando sus respiraciones. Y sonríes. Y no es como otras veces, estás sonriendo, _porque sí._ No necesitas un motivo. No necesitas nada. Salvo la propia sonrisa en el rostro que tienes al lado.

Pero el juego sigue. Ya no sabes si son las mismas reglas. No sabes quien va ganando o perdiendo. No sabes si eres tú o él.

Por un momento, piensas que Kira no importa. Piensas que L no importa.

Piensas que en tus veinticuatro años de vida nada importa. Y quisieras tantas cosas. Quisieras que la efímera felicidad que tienes durara más. Quisieras que nada de esto sea sobre un juego. Quisieras creer que Light no es Kira.

Pero eres infantil. Pero eres mal perdedor. Y si Light no fuese Kira, te habrías equivocado.

_Y __tú nunca te equivocas_.

Después de todo, L vale más que tu efímera felicidad.

Aún cuando eso significa destruir a Yagami Light.

_El juego tendrá que continuar._

* * *

Han atrapado a Higuchi. Aunque éste ya está muerto. Pero tienes el arma ejecutora.

_Death Note._

Y tienes al shinigami.

Estás a un punto de ganar. Respiras tu propia victoria. Nunca antes un caso ha sido tan personal como éste.

Light se pasea por tus lados. Sus ojos han vuelto a ser tan afilados como cuando se conocieron. Su rostro ha tomado de nuevo la fachada de perfección.

Y cuando te mira te das cuenta. _Te vigila_. Te observa. Planea sus movimientos.

_¿Desde cuando él es el gato y tu el ratón?_

¿Desde cuando empezaste a caer?

Tú lo bajarías de su pedestal, no él a ti.

Debes probar el cuaderno. No te importa que te acusen de ir contra la ética. Ya lo han hecho, y ya lo has hecho. Tus métodos siempre han sido pocos ortodoxos, y si es necesario matar para poder llevarle su justicia a Kira, estás dispuesto. El fin siempre ha justificado los medios.

Y más cuando la fría mirada de Kira se posa en ti. _Light es Kira. En un pasado, en un presente y en un futuro._

Esto siempre ha sido un juego. No importa si alguna vez sentiste que era inocente. Light está perdido, y tú no puedes ayudarlo. Nunca pudiste. Y si lo hubieses hecho…

… habrías tenido que admitir que estabas equivocado.

Y nada de lo que posiblemente sientas vale tanto como para admitirlo.

* * *

Está casi lista la prueba. Verificaras las reglas del cuaderno. Y si tus hipótesis son correctas. Kira será ajusticiado.

Eres la justicia.

_Eres la justicia._

Pero todo se empieza a desmoronar. Watari no responde.

_**(All Data Dele**__**tion).**_

Watari no responde. Intentas razonar ignorando la perdida. ¡El shinigami, el shinigami!

_**(El shinigami ha-)**_

No puedes hablar. El dolor en tu pecho, el indescriptible dolor en tu pecho no lo permite. _Ataque al corazón._ Estás muriendo.

Estas perdiendo.

Y es tan lento, tan lento, y tan rápido porque sabes que cuando cierres los ojos ya no despertaras.

Estas cayendo y ya nada puede sostenerte.

Pero Yagami Light te afirma y cae junto a ti. Pero Yagami Light se aferra a ti y tú a él, pensando que quizás puedes vivir.

No es así. Son tus últimos segundos. El gran L esta acabado. El ratón se comió al gato.

Y miras su rostro. Su mueca desviada, sus ojos con rastros de locura. _Los ojos de Kira._

Intentas recordar los ojos inocentes de Yagami Light. Los ojos esperanzadores que contaban un futuro nuevo. Los ojos que te hicieron pronunciar su nombre.

Ya no están. _Yagami Light es Kira. Y Kira es Yagami Light._

_**(Lo sabía… yo no estaba… equiv-)**_

Perdiste.

El juego se acabó.

¿Pero era un juego?

¿Era un juego sentir la adrenalina recorrerte cuando estabas junto a él?

¿Era un juego sonreír al ver su sonrisa?

¿Era un juego el haber ignorado a cada persona, salvo a él?

Esto nunca estuvo sobre un juego.

_Necesidad, interés, atracción…_

Uno de los dos caería. Esas eran las reglas que impusieron. Y sabes que si hubieses probado que él era Kira, ahora él estaría aquí, en tu lugar, en tus brazos. _Muriendo_.

Nunca fue un juego.

Pero ya estás muerto como para intentar dilucidar algo más.

Después de todo. Los detectives como tú no se enamoran...

_**(¡¡Ryuuzaki!!)**_

...Y en las reglas eso nunca estuvo acordado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** uff, este es el primer esbozo Slash que he escrito. Realmente no pienso que L y Light se amaron y blablabla, pero entre ellos hubo algo indescriptible. Obsesión, atracción, interés o quizás qué, pero hubo algo.

Espero haber mantenido a los personajes IC y lo mayor canon posible, preferí hacerlo más apegado al manga, por eso falta la escena de la lluvia. Hay bastante entre líneas que espero haber podido plasmar bien, cualquier duda preguntar.

No sé si hacer una segunda parte del punto de vista de Light, espero sus opiniones.


	2. Light

**Tí****tulo**: Juegos

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: LxLight muy muy angst.

**Genre**: Romance, angst.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Eres la justicia. _Eres la Justicia._

Sabes que nadie esta más capacitado que tú para poder llevar a cabo la encarnación de tus magníficos sueños. Sabes que solo tú puedes lograr la anhelante Utopía; libertad, inocencia, ausencia de mal. Sólo tú y nadie más que tú puede hacerlo. Por algo tienes el cuaderno.

Odias la mediocridad, el patetismo humano, la aburrida monotonía rutinaria. Desde la llegada del cuaderno tu vida ha girado; tienes un propósito, tienes planes e ideas, tienes las herramientas para lograrlo. Odias la mediocridad, pero ahora estás listo para cambiar las cosas.

Limpiarás el mundo, y serás la Justicia. Serás el dios del mundo que crearas.

_**(Seré el Dios del Nuevo Mundo)**_

Como has calculado, la policía te persigue, intenta atraparte. Pero ya lo sabías, sus movimientos los habías predicho. Es tan fácil ganar, piensas mientras sigues ágil con tu pluma.

Es tan fácil…

…hasta que L aparece.

_L_

En tu primer movimiento caes; te equivocas en un impulso humano, te precipitas por sus palabras y sólo logras revelarle tu ubicación y quedar en ridículo. Si fueras otro, esto te frustraría. Pero eres Yagami Light y te has dado cuenta que quizás ahora empiece el verdadero juego; después de todo, en un enfrentamiento debe haber dos rivales.

Y un solo ganador.

_Kira._

_**(Yo soy la justicia)**_

* * *

Con L nunca sabes que va a pasar, es totalmente impredecible. Y cuando los micrófonos y cámaras son instalados en tu habitación sabes que está dispuesto a todo –igual que tú- con tal de ser el vencedor. Para él la ética es solo una palabra.

_El fin justifica los medios._

Tu lema y al parecer también el del detective.

Te vigila. Te observa. Te analiza. Todo el día y toda la noche, las cámaras están sobre ti esperando un movimiento en falso como el de la primera vez. Pero eres Yagami Light, y no repites errores. Reirías y te carcajearías por su estupidez, ¿Quién piensa que eres?, pero no puedes hacerlo, al fin y al cabo tu habitación no es sino otro escenario en su lucha de intelectos.

Cuando sacan las cámaras, no evitas el suspiro. Has ganado la batalla; no pudo probar nada, sólo demostrar la brillante responsabilidad del estudiante estrella de Japón. Ha sacado las cámaras, no tiene evidencias en tu contra. Y la risa que has contenido es libre de salir.

_Hasta Dios puede ver la hilaridad._

* * *

Calificaciones perfectas.

Nada menos de lo que esperabas. Ni siquiera te emocionas, para ti no es sino un detalle trivial. Kira tiene preocupaciones más importantes después de todo.

Pero hay otro que también las ha logrado. Tienes que compartir el discurso. Y lo haces. Entonas el discurso deslumbrando –como siempre- a los que te escuchan. Y el que te acompaña también lo hace, no evitas mirarlo despectivo; su pose desgarbada e irrespetuosa con la ceremonia te enferma. Pero no les das importancia, es sólo un humano.

_**(Soy L)**_

Y todo para en un segundo que te parece horas_. L. L. L. L._ ¿Cómo?, has encubierto todos tus pasos, tus coartadas han sido perfectas.

Perfectas…

…y lo realizas. Demasiada perfección le ha dado sospechas.

¿Pero presentarse a ti?

No.

L nunca se te presentaría. L no se arriesgaría a revelar su rostro a un sospechoso. Pero si realmente lo hiciera-

_Tranquilidad._

Tranquilidad. Puedes imaginarte los cálculos en su mente, las probabilidades de que seas Kira, los análisis a tus movimientos esperando algo que te delate. Esperando tu desesperación. No caerás.

Y no lo haces, soportas la presión, soportas la indignación, soportas el dolor en tu ego_. No caerás_.

Lo único que caerá será la tinta al escribir su nombre.

* * *

Las semanas próximas su juego ha tomado un nuevo rumbo. Ahora son amigos. Amigos delante de todos los que lo vean, amigos mientras intentan descubrir la verdadera cara del otro.

_Amigos._

Semanas de juegos esperando desvelar su identidad. Hasta que aparece un nuevo Kira.

Segundo Kira. Leal al primero. Y el juego con L tiene una nueva batalla por descubrirlo.

Por supuesto ganas. El otro Kira te busca y encuentra; una mujer, Misa, joven y bella, idiotamente fanática de Kira, y que por obviedad se enamora de ti. De seguro los dioses deben amarte, piensas.

L tiene los días, no, las horas contadas. Y casi sientes pena por su inminente fin. Claro que la alegría y el gozo de ser vencedor te conmueven más profundo.

Pero en menos tiempo del que te das cuenta, todo se ha puesto en tu contra. El bastardo tiene a Misa y las cartas están a su favor.

Pero eres perfecto. Eres Kira. Y desde el principio has sabido que la Utopía requerirá sacrificios. Ya has dado tu alma, y estás dispuesto a más. _El fin justifica los medios._

_**(Es posible que yo sea Kira)**_

Eres perfecto. Solo alguien como tú podría llevar a cabo tan buena actuación. Reirías de la cara de los presentes, de la desesperación de tu padre, de la mirada de Matsuda. Pero todos te creen, menos L por supuesto.

Pero eso es lo que querías. El propio L te está dando todo a favor.

El bastardo morirá. Has planeado todo demasiado bien…

…y has dado a cambio tu libertad para ello.

* * *

Te encierran. En una situación casi denigrante te encierran, atado de pies y manos en una celda claustrofóbica. Pero es lo que querías, el plan marchará bien, no hay muertes y el shinigami debe hacer lo que dijiste. Ahora solo debes soportar.

Hasta el séptimo día.

_**(Renuncio a mi orgullo)**_

_¿Kira?_

_¿Kira?_

_¿Kira?_

_¿TÚ KIRA?_

Y todo se vuelve confuso. Tanta confusión, tu mente es un mar de ella. ¿Por qué te entregaste?, ¿Por qué sospecharon?, ¿Por qué te sientes perdido?

¿Por qué?

No entiendes nada, sólo que eres inocente. Y lo haces ver. Lo gritas, lo proclamas. Eres inocente, el verdadero Kira te ha enmarcado, te ha usado como su conejillo de indias, tú eres su victima.

Después del día cuarenta, pierdes la noción del tiempo. Pierdes la noción de todo lo que te rodea. Solo piensas en tu inocencia, en las dimensiones de la celda. _Inocente, inocente, inocente…_

Tu mantra.

Hasta que te liberan. Ingenuo, piensas que es para siempre, que han atrapado al verdadero Kira. Pero no es así y en cuanto subes al automóvil junto con Misa te das cuenta que todo está tan terriblemente mal.

El falso disparo de tu padre lo comprueba.

* * *

Después de la última prueba, L te ha concedido la libertad con tal de atrapar a Kira. Claro que estás encadenado las veinticuatro horas del día a él.

Piensas que esta es sin duda la mayor humillación que has sufrido. Pero por limpiar tu nombre y atrapar al verdadero asesino, estás dispuesto a todo.

Y si eso significa perder tu privacidad, orgulloso la darás.

Convivir con L es interesante. Hasta ahora no habías conocido a nadie que se acercara a tu nivel, e incluso lo igualara. Pero L lo hace, con L puedes conversar, debatir, quizás reír. Piensas que si se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias diferentes podrían ser verdaderamente amigos.

Porque no lo son. L te sospecha ser un asesino de masas, sin escrúpulos ni respeto por la justicia. Y cada vez que te mira puedes ver sus malditos porcentajes subir o disminuir ya sea tu reacción, cada uno de sus movimientos están pensados para ser un juego mental. Y deseas no saberlo, deseas ignorar esa parte, pensar que no estás encadenado, pensar que aún tienes tu libertad, pensar en L como tu único amigo.

Pero no puedes. Y nunca serías amigo de alguien que piensa eres un sociópata, para alguien que la ética y justicia no son más que un juego. Porque a veces te parece que para L, Kira no es más que un juego, un estúpido juego para ver cual es mejor, cual tiene un ego mayor. Y no lo entiendes, hay vidas perdiéndose y para ellos no es más que un juego.

Pero más rabia te da el a veces convenir con el juicio de Kira, el apoyar de alguna forma su ideología. Porque te has dado cuenta que nada es blanco y negro, y que quizás tu amada justicia no es tan perfecta como la creías.

* * *

Intentas no dormir, permanecer horas y horas despierto investigando en el caso. Intentas no dormir, no caer rendido al cansancio, no soñar. Cada vez que lo haces, lo ves, Kira imponente, difuminándose delante de tus ojos, declarándote culpable, provocando tu muerte en el patíbulo. Otras veces es L quien te lleva hasta ahí, por más que le ruegues. Y otras, las más atroces, es tu padre el que lo hace.

Cuando despiertas L te está observando. Como siempre, pero puedes jurar que por unos segundos, unos pocos segundos, sus ojos revolotearon con emociones.

Si fueras otro, cuando despertaras te quebrarías. Pero eres Yagami Light y te mantienes firme, además sabes que a L Yagami Light no es sino un sospechoso…

…y el consuelo no es algo que te pudiera dar. Por más que lo necesitaras.

* * *

Te atrae. Así de simple y llano, L te atrae. Y no te extraña. Sólo alguien como L podría despertar tu atracción.

_Es tu igual. _

Tu enigma y tu rompecabezas. Y cada una de sus nimiedades te interesa, cada uno de sus gestos te interesa, incluso mientras te acusa de ser un asesino.

Estas encadenado a él. De forma psíquica y física.

Su relación de detective – sospechoso tiene una nueva luz.

Y todavía te parece que para él, no es más que un juego. Mientras están juntos –tú abajo y él arriba, para que no te acusen de querer el control- sientes que él no está contigo, sientes que para él esto no tiene más importancia.

Claro que para ti tampoco.

Es sólo atracción. Liberación sexual. Nada más y nada menos. No hay nada involucrado.

Sucumbes en silencio, entre gemidos ahogados. L no tiene nombre después de todo, y tú no gritaras un estúpido alias.

Te alejas y reposas. L también lo hace. Pronto volverán a la rutina, al caso, a las acusaciones.

Nunca hablan de lo que hacen, las palabras no son necesarias. El acto carece de importancia, es solo atracción, liberación sexual. No hay nada involucrado.

O eso intentas pensar después de escucharlo gritar Kira cada noche.

* * *

Su relación es tan pragmática como cada cosa en sus vidas.

Detective, sospechoso y compañeros de cama. La rutina la saben de memoria, perseguir a Kira, comer, dormir, _follar_.

El caso sigue. Sólo te interesa demostrar tu inocencia.

Y nunca se han involucrado mas cosas. Todo está igual.

Pero cuando inconsciente tu mano roza la suya, no puedes evitar repetírtelo rápidamente. Intentando convencerte.

No puedes sentir algo hacia L. Para él no eres más que un sospechoso y no dudará ni un instante en mandarte a la horca aún siendo inocente.

Y cuando esa noche L cierra los ojos ignorando tu mirada reafirmas la verdad. Detective -sospechoso, y para L nunca ha sido algo más.

* * *

_**(¿De veras crees que después de atrapar al Kira que tenemos ahora actuando, yo podría convertirme en Kira**__**…¿En semejante asesino?, ¿de veras te parezco ese tipo de persona?)**_

Y su mirada oscura es tan penetrante. Tan profunda, te mira, L realmente te está mirando, L realmente está mirando a Yagami Light, no al sospechoso, no al estudiante perfecto, a ninguna de tus tantas caras. Está mirando a Yagami Light. Y sus ojos son tan negros, tan…

_**(Lo creo, me lo pareces.)**_

Y ahí está. L realmente piensa que eres Kira. No tienes esperanzas.

_No tienes esperanzas._

Para L no eres más que un sospechoso, un asesino inescrupuloso.

Y sientes tu sangre hervir, la furia cursar tu cuerpo, y la dicotomía de sentimientos es aplastante. Por un momento, por un maldito momento, pensaste que podías ser simplemente Yagami Light sin adjetivos acompañantes. Solo _Yagami Light._

Pero no es así. Ni siquiera los ojos de L han podido reflejarte.

Detective – sospechoso. Nada más.

* * *

La última noche que están juntos, no sabes que será la última. Pero el ambiente es más melancólico que otras veces.

Todo es igual, pero cuando culminas, él te mira a los ojos. No rehúye tu mirada. Y te reflejas, y ves tantas cosas, ves detrás de las cientos de máscaras que te componen, ves una vida, ves tus sueños, ves tantas cosas. Y lo ves a él. _L_, no al detective, no al cínico, sólo al hombre.

Y mientras tocas la fina línea que separa la realidad de lo maravilloso, lo escuchas, y por primera vez desde que han empezado esto, dice tu nombre.

_**(¡Light!)**_

_No Kira._

Ambos terminan. Jadeando. Buscando sus respiraciones. Y sonríes. Y no es como otras veces, estás sonriendo, _porque sí._ No necesitas un motivo. No necesitas nada. Salvo la propia sonrisa en el rostro que tienes al lado.

Por un momento piensas que nada importa. Piensas que sospechoso – detective no tienen importancia.

Piensas que todo debería ser diferente. Deseas que todo sea diferente, deseas que detrás de está efímera felicidad no haya ningún Kira, ninguna presión. Solo tú y él. Nada más. _Solo ustedes._

Pero no es así, debes limpiar tu nombre, encontrar a Kira y ayudar a L a enviarlo al patíbulo. Siempre serás su sospechoso, y él no dejará nunca de sospechar.

Y eres demasiado orgulloso como para darte por vencido.

Y si atrapar a Kira significa no ver más a L, estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

_El fin __siempre justifica los medios._

* * *

Han atrapado a Higuchi. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Eres Kira, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Tus memorias están de vuelta contigo, junto con tu sueño de un mundo ideal.

Solo debes sacar a L del juego, y todo estará como lo planeaste.

_Tu plan._

Demasiado fácil. Ha sido duro, pero ya está escrito quien será el vencedor. Tú te encargarás de que el nombre de L sea escrito en uno de los cuadernos.

L morirá y tu Utopía se llevará a cabo.

Ahora eres tú quien lo vigila, te paseas por sus lados, lo miras interrogar al shinigami, como si eso lo fuese ayudar, piensas con regocijo.

Quiere probar el cuaderno. Quiere probar la eficacia de las reglas, quiere volver a arrinconarte con tus propias artimañas.

Pero eres perfecto. Más inteligente. Ya has previsto el movimiento, ya has planeado lo necesario para no ser descubierto.

Que irónico que sea el propio L quien haya adelantado la hora de su muerte.

_Eres Kira, en un pasado, en un presente y en un futuro._

El juego está por terminar. L ya ha firmado la hora de su deceso. Y te regocijas, y te alegras, y sientas el poder y el control en ti, y el placer de saber que pronto serás el único en pie…

…pero no puedes evitar sentir -¿tu, un Dios?- _algo_ en comprensión de este hecho.

Pero nada de lo que posiblemente sientas vale tanto como para salvarlo.

* * *

Esta casi lista la prueba. Pero no podrá avanzar más allá. No podrá probar la falsedad de las reglas. Kira será la justicia.

Eres la justicia.

_Eres __la Justicia._

Y todo empieza. Todo empieza a sonreírte. Watari no responde.

_**(All Data Deletion)**_

Watari no responde. El shinigami lo ha matado, ahora solo le toc-

_**(El shinigami ha-)**_

No puedes moverte. No puede hablar. No puedes hacer nada. L está muriendo.

Y es tan lento, tan lento, y tan rápido porque sabes que cuando cierre sus ojos ya no despertará.

Está cayendo y ya nada puede sostenerlo.

Pero corres y lo sostienes. Pero corres y lo afirmas. Lo sientes aferrarse, lo sientes agarrarse al aire que respira.

Pero el aire lo abandona. Son sus últimos segundos. El gran L cayó en los brazos de Kira.

Y lo miras, sus ojos negros penetrándote. Y decidas darle su regalo pasado, demostrarle la verdad. _Eres Kira._ Y le sonríes, y le sonríes con todo el regocijo que te produce su muerte, le sonríes con toda la felicidad que te produce la victoria, le sonríes con toda tu cara, con tus labios y ojos, le transmites la verdad.

_Yagami Light es Kira y Kira es Yagami Light._

_**(He ganado)**_

Ganaste.

El juego se acabó.

El reino de Kira ha entrado a una nueva era.

Y Yagami Light ha abandonado por completo su humanidad…

…después de todo, los dioses no pueden sentir algo por la pérdida de un simple humano…

…porque esa pequeña punzada no es sino sentimental, y los dioses no pueden ser emocionales…

….porque eres Kira y Yagami Light y no es justo que sientas pena por la muerte de tu oponente.

No es lógico.

¿Es lo que querías, no?

Uno de los dos caería. Esas eran las reglas que impusieron. Siempre supiste que L caería, y que mejor que en tus brazos; hacer tu triunfo más brillante. Uno de los dos caería ¿no querías ser tú, no?

Pero sientes, y sientes tantas cosas. Tantos sentimientos encontrados.

No es justo.

Pero esto nunca estuvo sobre justicia.

_Orgullo, atracción, necesidad…_

Nunca estuvo sobre la justicia.

Pero ya está muerto. Y no vale la pena pensar en nada más.

Después de todo, los dioses como tú no sienten…

_**(¡Ryuuzaki!)**_

Y en las reglas eso nunca estuvo acordado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Uff, me he demorado en hace esta parte. Espero que les haya gustado, con Light he cambiado algunas cosillas en relación al de L a la vez que al final no le puesto algo sobre el amor, porque claro está que cuando muere L, Kira sufre casi un orgasmo de felicidad al verlo caer, no es mucho lo que se le ve sufrir. Además Light es demasiado cabrón como para realmente sentir pena por L, vamos, que quizás después en los próximos años a lo mejor extrañara un poco al detective, pero Light es demasiado Light como para demostrar emociones más allá de su utopía y él mismo.

Espero haber mantenido IC a los personajes :)

**OT:** Sip, idiota de mí, revisando las Story borre el segundo capítulo y lo he tenido que volver a subir xD.


End file.
